ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret Life of Pets: Humans Know
The Secret Life of Pets: Humans Know ''(also known as ''The Secret Life of Pets 2: Humans Know ''or simply ''The Secret Life of Pets II) is a 2019 3-D computer animated adventure comedy action film distributed by Universal Pictures ''and made by ''Illumination Entertainment, ''the studio behind such films as ''Despicable Me, Hop, The Lorax, ''and ''Minions. ''It is the sequel to the critically successful animated film ''The Secret Life of Pets. Plot In 1948, the commander of the Soviet Military, named Patrick Clarkson; plots a conspiracy to take New York hostage: Inhuman Crosses. With his fellow associates, they assemble The Pavlov Launcher III to nuke down the Statue of Liberty. When the mayor of New York arrives, he stand up to Patrick by assembling the U.S. Army and stop the conspiracy from becoming a reality. But realizing it was too late, he still finds hope when his German Shepard called Leonard takes down the Pavlov Launcher III from earlier, causing the conspiracy to seemingly stop once and for all. The soviet military retreat in defeat, but rumors claim that Patrick has faked his death and plots to re-plot the conspiracy to claim his Revenge. Sixty years later, all life in Manhattan is perfect. Max and Duke are back with Katie, Gidget feels happier to have company with Max and his friends, and there's a new pet alfighan hound named Echo and Duke falls in love and then Gidget met Echo but most of all, Snowball has a new owner. When Katie plans a vacation to Moscow, Max and Duke get excited. She meet James Anderson and they go to airport. The airport they go to, being secondary-class, allows pets inside the plane, as long as there is no ruckus going on. Pops, Buddy, Mel, Sweet Pea, Echo ,and Chloe are coming along to a vacation. With Max and everyone else on the plane, the plane flies off to Moscow, Russia for the perfect vacation. 5 hours later, being nighttime, Max and Gidget were cuddling, dreaming of their life as parents. 1 hour later, Katie brings Max and Duke to her hotel room. They spend the night in, and Max couldn’t be happier. Max’s friends are in separate rooms, but it all feels exactly the same way as in Manhattan, visiting each other an all. The next day, Katie, and her neighbors, along with all their pets, are invited to the Roulette Buffet by vice-president Hughes Cohan. Katie and her friends are having a wonderful time at the dining room, but all of a sudden, her life turns around as she sees a handsome man with a red beard, a Navy hat, a brown coat, light brown jeans and black boots. As the man sits down, Katie feels her heart beating a little faster than a Colombian cockroach. But somewhere in the shadows, Patrick can see the moment happening and his re-plot of Inhuman Crosses is as good as well developed. Meanwhile, Max Echo Duke and Snowball are having a conversation about an occasional event back in 1948, 3 years right after World War II on August 6th. Max is curious about the incident, but he doesn't know much about it. But as Gidget walks in with a gorgeous red dress with light pink eye-shadowing and rose colored makeup blush powder, Max feels all the love in him as he walks to her. And Duke and Echo Have a date Snowball smiles admiring their moment, as Max and Gidget advance to the dance floor, dancing to traditional Russian folk romantic music. Echo and Duke are Dancing on the floor When Katie dances with the handsome man, named Putin, she feels all the happiness in her heart. As Max and Gidget looked at each other with smiles, they kissed for the first time, sparking a true romance. And Duke and Echo Kissed on ther lips The same happens for Katie and Putin. As Duke and the others watch happily, an explosion is heard outside the restaurant, resulting in the place to have an earthquake, having everyone evacuating. With the restaurant mysteriously demolished, the people of Moscow are immensely confused, but importantly scared. It was tragic, and Putin had a bad feeling of who the culprit is, but some secrets are best left unknown for now. Later that night at the hotel, Max is having a nightmare. In his nightmare, he was in Manhattan, seemingly happy at first. As he sees Gidget, they run to each other but, the happiness melts away as Manhattan is revealed to be an invaded post-war wasteland. Max starts feeling frightened and sad, but his fear gets worse when the mysterious Patrick Clarkson chases him with the two animal control guys chase Max along. When Max got surrounded, he is caught by Patrick, and with his sickle, Max wakes up screaming, then crying. Katie wakes up to comfort Max, and for the first time, she does it along with Putin. Max feels better as he calmly goes back to sleep. As Katie and Putin go back to their room, they sleeping again, cuddling each other. Max smiles as he starts having a much better dream, still involving his future life as a dad with Gidget as a mom. The next morning, Katie woke up, noticing that Putin was gone. She starts feeling worried, but with a happy Max woken up, he gives Katie a note that he found. She grabs the note, and reads it. She finds out that Putting works for the Soviet Military. At first, she seemed okay with it, as to know what it’s like there. 30 minutes later, Max, Duke, Echo, Snowball, and Gidget tag along with Katie, despite the rough snow storm happening right now, because they can handle it easily. As Katie sees a strange metallic door, she wipes the snow off and presses a sudden combination of numbers: 1, 9, 4, 8. The doors open, and it reveals a huge military room, meaning this is the Soviet Military. She was starting to feel worried, along with Max and the other Five. As they entered the military base, they see Putin coming over. He feels shame as he explains the abandoned military base. Back in Manhattan, the sewer pets have grown remorse, guilt, and regret ever being thrown away and want to come back to their owners. But as they get out of the sewers, the animal control guys take them hostage and drive their way to Moscow without any warning. Back in Russia, Katie feels real scared after hearing Putin’s explanation of the conspiracy, and about Patrick Clarkson, him being revealed as his great-great-great grandfather, and him Putin being revealed to be named Putin Clarkson. Katie feels anger and gets mad at him, then she runs away but unexpectedly leaves Max, Duke, Echo, Snowball, and Gidget alone. As the four pets and Putin hear Patrick’s evil laugh, they make a run for it and reach Katie. But as soon as they reach her, they were too late: Without any sudden warning, she is being taken hostage by Patrick. As he drives off, Putin feels anger in him, and he assembles Max’s friends and their owners to develop a plan to stop the conspiracy that started off sixty years ago. Echo and Max finally understand what has been happening all these years: from the day Katie first brought in Duke, them getting captured by Animal Control, and all the stuff and fluff about the flushed pets. This was all orchestrated by Patrick Clarkson, and his associates. Echo and Max was ready to save Katie, and for once, his future with Gidget. As Patrick Clarkson, despite being a really old man, still feels the muscular body of his and the strength of 1948. He takes a Soviet jet to Manhattan and lands on a building that is surprisingly the Empire State Building. But, just in time, Putin, Echo, Max, his friends, and their owners, walk up to the top of the building where the infamous World War III begins. As New York is finally been taken hostage, the war becomes a reality. Max and all his friends are hopeless, and have to live in the sewers for a long time. 14 months have passed since World War III began, and Max still feels hopeless. But as a strange lightning bolt hit the ground of the sewers, Ozone and Tiberius arrive. The two offer to help Max and his friends to do one thing no human, or pet, has ever done before: alter the past. As Max, Duke, Echo, and the others accept the offer, they are back at the moment before World War III started. So, as they arrive to the Empire State Building, Max and his friends attack Patrick Clarkson and his comrades. And before they know it, the Soviet Union feel free. Patrick falls to his death, and finally dies. New York cheers and as for the owners of Max’s friends, they are feeling proud of knowing what they do when they, the owners, are not home. And as a reward, the president of the United States of America, Barrack Obama, gives Max the medal of heroism. Katie cries tears of joy, along with Putin, and they both pet the Jack Russell terrier. James Anderson congratulated Max for his heroism and Gidget feels more in love with Max, and they both kiss and Echo Feels More in love with Duke and they also both kiss Now that everything is back to normal, and the conspiracy, finally destroyed once and for all, everyone enjoys one huge amazing party at Moscow, Russia, hosted by Obama and Vladimir, President of Russia. At the party, everyone dances to Macklemore’s Downtown. And as the song ends, Putin proposes to Katie. She gladly accepts, and everyone cheers, especially Max and the other pets. The next day, as Katie and Putin accept each other as husband and wife, the priest gives the allowance for Putin, the groom, to kiss Katie, the bride. It happens, and as everyone cheers, two particular families happen to be very proud of them: Katie’s family and Putin’s family. And as Max proposes to Gidget, she couldn't be happier. They already claim themselves husband and wife, the day ends with an after-party at the diner buffet. As Katie and Putin move to their apartment, they have a romantic moment. Meanwhile, Max was at Leonard’s place for a grand party. And as a bonus, Snowball is a stand-up comedian and begins cracking jokes. Then, the movie ends with Snowball saying this joke: “So, as I got to class, I said to my teacher: My mom told me to tell you, to mind your dang mother-bucking business snitch!” Everyone laughs off and cheer. In a post-credit scene, taking place 9 months later, Gidget gives birth to 11 wonderful puppies: six boys and five girls. Max and Gidget feel happy as they finally achieved becoming parents, and promise to take care of their kids, And Echo And Duke Feel happy as they Finally achieved becoming parents, and promise to Take care of their three kids Graphic Novel prequel Main article: The Secret Life of Pets: New York Behemoth Cast * Louis C.K. (Max) * Phyllis Smith (Echo - Duke's Love Interest) * Eric Stonestreet (Duke) * Kevin Hart (Snowball) * Jenny Slate (Gidget - Max's Love Interest) * Albert Brooks (Tiberius) * Steve Coogan (Ozone) * Ellie Kemper (Katie) * Lake Bell (Chloe) * Chris Renaud (Norman) * Dana Carvey (Pops) * Hannibal Buress (Buddy) * Tara Strong (Sweet Pea, and Carmen Clarkson) * Bobby Moynihan (Mel) * Paul Rudd (Leonard) * Ariel Winter (Molly, replacing Kiely Renaud) * Dwayne Johnson (Putin Clarkson) * Gary Oldman (Patrick Clarkson) * Michael J. Fox (James Anderson) * Rodrigo Santoro (Mike) * Mona Marshall (Gidget's Owner) * Laraine Newman (Chloe's Owner) New Cast Members * Samuel L Jackson as (Boris The Turtle) * Eugene Levy as (Larry The Turtle) * Diane Lane as (Ava The Owl) * Josh Brolin as (Murdock The Owl) * Amy Adams as (Eva the Pony) * Brad Garrent as (Bardy the Bear) * Kyle Maclachlan as (Toby the Snail) Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:XxDinoFlamerxx's Ideas Category:3D Category:3D animation Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action and adventure films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:The Universal Company Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Disaster films Category:Films set in Russia Category:Films set in New York Category:Time Travel